Cambiando el destino
by Garrita salvatrucha
Summary: Un encuentro que simplemente estaba destinado a pasar, tarde o temprano. Historia corta.
1. Chapter 1

Era la tercera semana, desde que se había mudado desde su amable y cálido Kioto, para conquistar el grande y salvaje Tokio, y es que una vez decidida ni sus padres pudieron convencerle de desistir en iniciar por el camino más complicado, que es: reinventarte a ti misma y comenzar de cero, los días habían sido lluviosos y las jornadas largas, pero Shizuru no podía estar más feliz; había estado buscando tiempo antes de mudarse, el lugar idóneo para empezar con su despacho de abogados y después de tanta búsqueda, había encontrado el lugar que pintaba como "perfecto", hacía más de una semana que había estado trabajando en la preparación de su nuevo local, para dejarlo en el mejor de los estados, siendo una Fujino ya tenía algunos clientes esperando sus servicios a quienes aún no había atendido propiamente, siempre citándolos en lugares diferentes, pero hoy, finalmente y después de batallar, hoy quedaría listo su lugar.

Después de detenerse en la cafetería de camino por su té, Shizuru no tardó en llegar, abrió con entusiasmo la puerta dejando entrar el frío de las heladas calles de Tokio, se quitó su bufanda colocándola en el perchero de la recepción y echó un vistazo, orgullosa de su creación.

—A trabajar — Dijo aún más contenta, si eso era posible.

El día más que tratar con clientes, trató con personal que requeriría para trabajar en su oficina, como la recepcionista y un auxiliar, posteriormente y si todo salía bien, habría alguna ampliación y tendría más colegas abogados.

Las horas pasaron y con ello la noche se hizo presente, Shizuru salía de la oficina cuando recibió una llamada a su celular.

— Muy buenas noches, señorita Shizuru, espero no haber llamado demasiado tarde —

— Mai san, para nada, siempre es un placer hablar contigo, además hiciste un excelente trabajo consiguiendo este lugar, con tan esplendida renta. —

— Tuvimos algo de suerte, el lugar es de una antigua amiga que decidió rentarlo después de no hallarle mejor uso —

— Definitivamente buena suerte, es una señal — platicaba animada Shizuru mientras tomaba su bolso y cerraba la oficina.

— Bueno, precisamente te hablé para saber cómo marcharon las cosas ¿Tuviste algún inconveniente con la instalación? —

— En lo absoluto Mai san, todo ha estado fenomenal —

— Es bueno oír eso, ya tengo todos los papeles del contrato del arrendamiento listos, te los envié por correo escaneados y mañana te estaré enviando los originales —

— Eso suena fantástico —Shizuru comenzó a caminar rumbo a su departamento que quedaba justo a unas cuantas cuadras de su despacho.

— Shizuru san, recuerda que cualquier cosa que necesites estoy para ayudarte, cualquier cosa me llamas ¿De acuerdo? —

— Mai san sí cuida de sus clientes, claro que sí. Que tengas buena noche —

— Buena noche — Shizuru colgó el teléfono, pero antes de poder meterlo en su bolsa se le resbaló de las manos cayendo al suelo y rodando sobre la acera. — ¡Oh vaya! — rápidamente camino hasta donde había quedado su celular, lo levanto y examino el daño, después de sacudirlo y comprobar que no había sido grave, Shizuru vio un local que curiosamente no recordaba, aunque pasaba por ahí todos los días desde su mudanza.

— Una librería — Shizuru sonrió imaginándose en su departamento tomando el té y leyendo un buen libro.

Cómo eran pasadas las ocho treinta, Shizuru dudó de que estuviera todavía abierta, pero al colocar su mano en la puerta del local, esta se abrió fácilmente, emitiendo un sonido la campana que estaba dispuesta en la parte de arriba.

— Está cerrado — Escucho una voz femenina decir, pero no vio a nadie, probablemente estuviera detrás del mostrador.

— ¡Oh disculpe! — Contesto un poco decepcionada — ¿A qué hora abren mañana? —

— No quiero desilusionarte — Le contestó la misma voz. — Mañana ya no abriremos, contestó de nuevo la voz sin dejarse ver la persona que hablaba.

— Muy bien — Contestó para salir del lugar rápidamente, sería una noche sólo de té.

Al día siguiente Shizuru hizo si rutina habitual, pasó por su bebida a la cafetería y camino hacia su trabajo, pero en su paso vislumbro la librería de nueva cuenta, ahora con la luz del día la pudo detallar mejor, era un local agradable un poco escondido de la mirada de los transeúntes, lo cual era algo irónico pensaba Shizuru, la puerta era grande de madera con vitral en el centro y la fachada estaba cubierta de piedra, dándole un estilo medieval. Como eran las siete de la mañana dudaba que se encontrara abierto, es más después de la extraña respuesta que recibiera cuando había entrado anoche, dudaba que volviera a abrir.

Desde afuera, por las ventanas se podía apreciar que el acervo de libros era vasto, de nuevo Shizuru se sintió un poco decepcionada de no poder entrar, apostaba que al entrar sentiría el olor natural a libros y eso siempre le había gustado, se acercó a la ventana principal y con sus dos manos cerca de su rostro, trato de ver si había alguien dentro.

— ¿puedo llamar a la policía sabes? — Escuchó una voz detrás de ella.

— Ara disculpa — Contestó volteándose rápidamente y sonriendo a la extraña.

— Nao — Le dijo extendiéndole la mano — Todavía no abrimos.

— Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shizuru y pensé que ya no abrirían, es sólo que tenía muchas ganas de encontrar un libro para poder entretenerme. —

— Bueno, ya ha pasado algo de tiempo ¿Sabes?. Supongo que no habrá ningún problema con la cachorra. —

La mujer de nombre Nao, que tenía cabellos rojos como el fuego y ojos de color verde lima saco un juego de llaves de su amplio bolso, lo insertó en la cerradura y por fin, el paraíso se abrió para Shizuru; demasiados estantes estaban frente a ella y estaba segura que podría pasar el día entero buscando entre ellos, su acompañante la sacó de su ensimismamiento cuando dejo pesadamente su bolso en el mostrador donde había una antigua máquina de cobrar, todo combinaba a la perfección, la luz media y el estilo antiguo, Shizuru estaba simplemente fascinada.

— Este lugar es hermoso. — le comentó emocionada.

— Sí, supongo — Le contestó Nao poco convencida y con cara de pensar lo contrario, la observó un rato como extrañada y luego continuó. — Harías buena pareja con la cachorra si este lugar te gusta tanto.

— ¿La cachorra? — Preguntó Shizuru extrañada del sobrenombre.

— Sí, ella es la dueña del lugar, lo cuida más que otra cosa. — Señaló el local para enfatizar su punto. — Aunque si fuera yo, ya lo hubiera vendido. —

Shizuru se quedó un tanto sorprendida con la nueva información, reconociendo que está persona no era la dueña de la voz que el día de ayer le hubiera contestado al entrar a la librería.

— Pensé que tú eras la dueña — Nao la miró como si estuviera loca — Entonces eres la encargada. —

Nao rio de buena gana.

— Ni en mil años — Las dos quedaron calladas un momento, siendo Nao la primera en romper el silencio. — Digamos que el tener las llaves de este lugar es un pequeño secreto, y tenías tantas ganas de entrar… que bueno, que puedo decir, soy una buena persona. —

Shizuru se quedó todavía un tanto impactada, esta persona se debía de llevar muy bien con la dueña del lugar, pero aun así no se sentía bien estar ahí sin el debido consentimiento.

—Ara, realmente te lo agradezco, creo que regresaré más tarde por un libro. — Le dijo sonriendo y despidiéndose.

— ¡Espera! — Le dijo Nao deteniéndola — Sólo… tengo una corazonada, espera aquí. — Nao le dijo con una sonrisa un poco pícara y después desapareció entre los estantes, regresando al poco tiempo con un libro entre las manos, el cual tenía notables rasgos de uso.

— Veamos si este te gusta. — Le extendió un libro que Shizuru no había leído, lo tomó un poco dudosa.

—¿No se molestará la dueña? — Pregunto incierta.

— ¡Qué va! A ella le encanta compartir sus libros. — Le dijo sonriendo.

— ¡Muy bien! — Shizuru tomó agradecida el libro en calidad de préstamo y se dirigió a sus labores diarias.


	2. Chapter 2

HOLAAAA!

Soy yo, no, aún no he muerto. He decidido regresar en medida de lo posible al fanfiction, porque es un verdadero placer leer y ser leída (aparte alguien me animó) y digamos que esta historia es un calentamiento.

Saludos a todos los que se pasean por aquí y un gran abrazo a aquellos que me han dejado un comentario, un besote para los que se acordaron de mi.

Los que no me conocían les advierto, hago los capítulos cortos. :)

Los días pasaron y Shizuru apenas se podía desprender de su lectura, el libro era interesante, tenía de todo romance, existencialismo y un poco de drama.

El libro era grueso, pero le tomó a Shizuru sólo cuatro días el terminar de leerlo.

— Akane San — Llamo Shizuru a la chica que había contratado para recepcionista, ya que las cosas estaban marchando bastante bien en su despacho. — El día de hoy saldré antes, te encargaré que cierres la oficina.

— Claro Shizuru san — Le respondió la chica — ¡Oh, espera Shizuru san! No era hoy que tenías una cena con la dueña para las modificaciones al contrato del local. — Comentó pensativa su recepcionista.

— Oh vaya es cierto, casi me olvidó. Gracias Akane, iré saliendo entonces, es casi ya la hora. —

Shizuru salió de su oficina con su maletín y junto a unos papeles en su mano llevaba el libro, sólo que tendría que entregarlo en otro momento, ya que ahora se reuniría con su consultora de bienes raíces y la dueña del edificio donde estaba su despacho, llego rápidamente al restaurante donde Shizuru ofreció invitar la comida, debido al buen trato que le había conseguido Mai san. Había logrado convencer a la casera de rehacer el contrato de un año, por dos. Shizuru no podía estar más que satisfecha, ya que el lugar era hermoso.

Llegó al restaurante donde ya la estaban esperando.

— Shizuru san — Llamo Mai — Aquí estamos.

Shizuru pudo observar, que la peli-naranja estaba acompañada por otra mujer de tez blanca como la nieve y cabello azabache y tenía un aura de misterio alrededor de ella.

— Mai san. — Saludo Shizuru. —Disculpen el retraso — Les dijo inclinándose un poco en señal de disculpa.

— No te preocupes Shizuru, no has llegado más que minutos después. Aunque siempre has sido muy observadora de la hora. —

Le dijo entretenida Mai, sabiendo que Shizuru nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lado.

— Soy totalmente culpable — Dijo sonriendo a las dos personas en la mesa, en eso posó sus ojos en la chica que no conocía y cuando sus ojos se encontraron, la desconocida rápidamente desvió la mirada y se ruborizó, divirtiendo a Shizuru con la reacción.

— Muy bien, te presento a Natsuki, ella es la dueña del edificio y amiga de toda la vida. Natsuki ella es Shizuru, de quien te he estado hablando y la abogada que renta tu lugar. —

Terminó Mai con un tono de complicidad, que hizo que la persona en cuestión se ruborizará un poco más, para salvarla de mayor vergüenza Shizuru decidió intervenir.

— Es un gusto finalmente conocerte Natsuki San — Dijo haciendo otra reverencia y regalándole una sonrisa coqueta. Natsuki abrió la boca como para comentar algo, pero terminó por sólo asentir con la cabeza, Shizuru sonrió otra vez y se sentó a la mesa.

La comida paso muy amena, Mai era una persona con la que podías platicar de todo y Shizuru estaba más que entretenida, continuamente volteaba a ver a Natsuki o la trataba de incluir en la plática, pero había transcurrido casi una hora y aún no había pronunciado palabra, todo lo que hacía era asentir o voltear a ver a otro lado inclusive en alguna ocasión cuando Shizuru le hizo una broma por lo silencioso de su compañía, le echo una mirada de borrego a medio morir a su amiga Mai, con tal de que esta la salvará del apuro.

— Bueno — Dijo Shizuru mirando su reloj recordando que quería pasar a devolver el libro. — A sido un verdadero placer — Dijo sin quitarle la vista a Natsuki. — Gracias a las dos por ser tan formidables. — Continuó señalando el nuevo contrato firmado — ha sido una suerte encontrarlas, pero temo que debo retirarme. —

— El placer ha sido todo nuestro ¿Verdad Natsuki? — La Natsuki en cuestión asintió con la cabeza y misteriosamente la ceja de Mai comenzó a temblar.

— Hasta pronto entonces — Con eso Shizuru salió, un poco decepcionada de que la guapa Natsuki no pareciera interesada lo suficiente en ella, era una lástima de verdad, esa chica era hermosa; al momento de tomar sus cosas Shizuru, se le resbaló entre sus papeles el libro que estaba cargando, Natsuki se notó un poco sorprendida pero no dijo nada.

A lo lejos Shizuru creyó escuchar la que debiera ser la voz de Natsuki, y que de alguna forma le resultaba familiar. — Es el como el que le regale. —

Shizuru siguió caminando hasta topar con su departamento, ya que quería darse un baño antes de acudir a la librería y quien sabe, tal vez podría conocer a la misteriosa dueña.

— Misteriosa como Natsuki — Pensó Shizuru y dio un suspiro, esa chica en realidad era bonita, y todo pareciera indicar que no dejaría sus pensamientos en un rato.

Después de estar fresca y más casual, Shizuru camino a la librería y pudo ver las luces dentro del lugar encendidas.

Se escuchó una campana al abrirse la puerta.

— ¡Oh vaya eres tú! — Le saludo Nao quien cargaba unas gafas puestas, dándole un toque intelectual.

— Hola Nao san, es un gusto volverte a ver — Le dijo inclinándose a lo cual Nao se rio de buena gana.

— Vaya que eres chapada a la antigua — Shizuru se sonrió

— Es como soy — comentó mientras sacaba el libro de entre su bolso. — Ah sido una excelente lectura. — Comentó extendiendo la mano con el libro en cuestión. — Te lo agradezco ¿Tal vez puedas recomendarme otro?

—¿Parezco ser de las personas que leen? — Le preguntó Nao con tono de reto.

— A decir verdad, pareces bastante intelectual con esas gafas, aparte ese libro que me diste es excelente, cualquiera que haya sido tu juico para recomendármelo dio justo en el clavo. — Le contestó Shizuru.

— Y entonces puedo volver a usar esos mismos parámetros — Termino Nao, dejando entrever su blanca sonrisa. — Te confesaré algo — Se le acerco cómo queriéndole compartir un secreto. — Digamos que este es un pequeño experimento social. — Después se levantó y se perdió en los estantes, cuando regresó tenía varios libros en la mano.

— No te me haces de las personas que le guste mucho la poesía — Le dijo con su vista en los libros que llevaba, como decidiendo cuál entregarle. — Pero apuesto a que "este" — Le dijo enseñándole un libro de poesía. — Será el único o de los únicos que te agraden. —

— En definitiva, eres alguien que sabe deducir a las personas. — Contestó Shizuru tomando el libro que le ofrecían. — No soy diligente a la poesía, pero quién sabe, este puede ser el libro. — Diciendo esto, leyó la breve descripción que tienen los libros en la parte de atrás y continuo. — No es mi intención no pagar por estos libros, así que ¿te parece si me vendes este y el anterior? —

— Lo lamento. — Le contestó Nao volviendo a reír, como cuando tienes un secreto. — Estos libros no están en venta, para comenzar están usados y segundo … si llegara a intentar venderlos, bueno digamos que no terminaría bien, lo que sí puedo hacer es dártelos para que los leas y posteriormente me los regresas, justo como lo has hecho ahora. —

Nao regresó a su lugar previo, detrás del mostrador. Como dando por terminada la charla, así que Shizuru termino por aceptar el préstamo.

— Te lo agradezco Nao san, eres muy amable. —

— Todavía no me agradezcas. — Dijo levantando sus lentes hacia su cabeza y regalándole una sonrisa. Shizuru se retiró del lugar comenzando ya a leer el libro de poesía, era delgado y seguro lo terminaría en un día.

Tal como lo pensó, terminó rápidamente su lectura atrapada en los versos y las rimas. Era algo realmente hermoso, casi sentía que no podía esperar a regresar a la librería, algo la llamaba a ese lugar constantemente, algo aparte de los libros, pensó que tal vez al siguiente día se tomaría la tarde libre, solo para estar ahí.

Al día siguiente Shizuru tenía muchas ansias, era como que su cuerpo estaba anticipando algo, no sabía lo que era o por qué era, pero parecía que no podía estar quieta, aun revisando los archivos no se podía concentrar, algo en su cabeza retumbaba.

— Akane San — Llamó Shizuru — Saldré un momento a caminar, cualquier cosa me marcas — Le dijo Shizuru ya tomando sus cosas.

— Claro Shizuru San, el día está muy tranquilo. —

Shizuru camino sin rumbo en su mente, pero al parecer sus pies tenían mente propia, ya que después de una breve caminata, estaba justo en frente de la librería que tanto le gustaba.

La puerta, extrañamente, se encontraba abierta de par en par y se veía la espalda de una persona recogiendo libros del piso; era curioso y extraño a la vez, Shizuru juraría que recordaba diferente este lugar, ahora se veía desacomodado y con polvo, totalmente descuidado.

— Disculpa. — Llamó Shizuru, la persona que estaba agachada volteó rápidamente como sorprendida.

— ¿Natsuki? — Shizuru la reconoció de su encuentro en el restaurante, sin embargo, el día de hoy había algo diferente en ella. Su mirada estaba un poco desorientada, sus ojos rojos y ojeras visibles.


	3. Chapter 3

HOLAAAAAAAAAAAA

CON USTEDES... EL CAPITULO. :3

CAPITULO 3

— ¿Shizuru? — Natsuki parecía reconocerla.

— Natsuki que… — Mientras que Shizuru intentaba acercarse a ella, Natsuki se incorporaba y trataba de componerse un poco de manera discreta.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Le preguntaba sonrojada y sin poder recuperarse de la sorpresa de verla.

— Natsuki, disculpa es un mal momento. — Shizuru se sentía sumamente apenada, de haber presenciado, al parecer, un momento de fragilidad de esta preciosa chica, sea lo que fuera que le hacía estar así, debía ser algo muy íntimo.

Al momento de girarse para salir del local, curiosamente, se le cayó el libro de poesía que pensaba entregar, Shizuru se agacho para levantarlo y su mano chocó con la de Natsuki.

— Este libro — Dijo Natsuki examinándolo de cerca. — Lo he estado buscando… ¿Cómo? — Le preguntó mirándola tan fijamente que Shizuru se sintió un poco intimidada.

— ¿Cómo es que lo tienes tú? — Natsuki se acercó a Shizuru examinándola, tenía una interrogante plasmada en su cara. — También, en el restaurante… —

Shizuru rogaba que Nao apareciera en ese momento y que explicara que ella le había dado los libros en primer lugar.

— Verás fue … — Antes de que pudiera terminar lo que planeaba decir, el teléfono de Natsuki comenzó a sonar proveyéndola de una distracción momentánea; Shizuru pensó seriamente en dejar el libro ahí y salir por la puerta, pero ocurrió que Natsuki la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

Shizuru dejo de sentirse intimidada y se sintió más segura con la suave y cálida mano de Natsuki en su brazo, quien le dedico una mirada de disculpa; después de terminar con la llamada, Natsuki cerró la puerta con su mano libre y la guio dentro de la librería hasta una mesa con dos sillas.

— Toma asiento, por favor. — Le dijo señalando el asiento que quedaba frente al que ella se había sentado.

— Mira, Natsuki, te pido una disculpa, supongo que tú eres la dueña de esta librería. — Natsuki asintió lentamente, más con curiosidad en sus verdes pupilas, que enfado.

— Verás — Shizuru se acomodó en su asiento. — Nao, — A la mención del nombre, Natsuki visiblemente se tensó.

— Ella dijo que estaba bien que yo tomará estos libros, dijo que a la dueña le gustaba compartir y que… — Shizuru no pudo terminar lo que decía ya que Natsuki había alzado su mano, pidiéndole que no continuará, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y no pudo contener más su llanto. Shizuru se sentía en pánico, no entendía que había hecho para que reaccionará así, seguramente esta mujer Nao era alguien que le gastaba malas bromas o quién sabe.

— Eso, eso no es posible Shizuru. — Le contestó Natsuki, después de controlarse un poco. — Nao, ella ya no está aquí, casi desde un año.

Shizuru se quedó sin palabras, con la boca abierta y tan confundida.

— Pero ella. Yo, yo la vi, platiqué con ella. — Natsuki se enderezó en su asiento, limpiándose las últimas marcas de haber llorado, busco entre los bolsillos de su pantalón sacando una pequeña cartera.

— No puedo creer que alguien quisiera hacerme una broma así. — Le decía Natsuki buscando entre su cartera. — ¿Es ella? — Le dijo mostrándole una pequeña foto grupal, en la que se encontraban la propia Natsuki, Mai, la mujer que le había dicho llamarse Nao y una pelinegra de gran sonrisa a la que Natsuki estaba señalando.

— No, no es ella. — Contestó Shizuru un poco molesta de haber sido en parte utilizada para gastar una broma de tan mal gusto. — Es ella — Y señaló a la pelirroja de ojos verdes, en la foto estaba abrazada a Natsuki y de hecho parecían muy cercanas.

Natsuki se quedó con la boca abierta. — No es cierto — Le contestó —

— ¿Quién es? — Le preguntó Shizuru aún molesta pensando en tomar represalias ella misma.

— Ella… ella es Nao. —

— Pensé que era… — Lo sé, te señale a Mikoto, sólo quería saber… — Natsuki no termino apenada de sus pensamientos. — Esto, es demasiado para mí — Dijo levantándose de su asiento. — No me siento… —

— Entiendo — Contestó Shizuru levantándose también y todavía sin entender por qué Natsuki decía que Nao no estaba desde hacía un año, cuando ellas habían platicado en estos días.

Natsuki ya no la miraba, sino miraba la foto fijamente, Shizuru tomó sus cosas y salió del lugar decidida a investigar por su cuenta.

Shizuru no tardó en llegar a su departamento, mientras caminaba no dejaba de pensar en lo raro de la situación, seguía sin entender lo que pasaba, y como su mente era de aquellas que no lo lograban el descanso hasta descifrar el último de los misterios, pensó en cómo llegar al desenredo de este. Shizuru se alisto para dormir con su pijama y aún después de relajarse un tiempo con un té en su sala de estar, aún recordaba los ojos verdes de Natsuki, y aunque en aquel momento ella se encontraba triste, Shizuru sólo podía pensar en lo hermoso de esa mujer, se preguntaba si está era una casualidad, o sí era el destino llamándoles.

— Estoy trastornándome—rio con la taza de té a medio alzar, acurrucada en su sillón favorito frente a la ventana, viendo la ciudad nevar, cubierta de pies a cabeza con una manta, y no importaba si alguien se reía, ella simplemente amaba lo cálido.

Pasaron los minutos, y Shizuru degustaba otra deliciosa y aromática taza de té.

— Tendré que frecuentar a Mai san. — Pensó que, si frecuentaba a Mai, está podría compartirle un poco de información sin parecer sospechosa, aparte la mujer le agradaba; Shizuru seguía planeando y planeando, cuando algo afuera de su ventana captó su atención, vio una figura salir de un zaguán, delicada y femenina, inmediatamente después y tras de ella salía la que debía ser de un hombre, Shizuru se acercó más a la ventana tratando de distinguir las siluetas, cuando la segunda estuvo lo suficiente cerca de la otra en un rápido movimiento la tomó de la cintura; Shizuru escuchó un grito cortar la silenciosa noche y vio, horrorizada cómo ese hombre la jalaba hacia dentro del zaguán, no tardo ni un minuto en salir de su departamento en dirección a ese lugar, al llegar no encontró más que basureros y algunos gatos que la observaban fijamente, Shizuru se llevó la mano a la frente para saber si tenía algún tipo de calentura que le hiciera delirar, cuando comprobó que realmente lo había alucinado y que allí no había ningún hombre o mujer, se volvió en sus pasos para regresar a su departamento, grande fue su sorpresa al toparse con una figura en la entrada observándola, esta persona estaba envuelta en una gabardina oscura, cuando se acercó unos paso, una luz de las lámpara de la ciudad alumbró el zaguán, dejando ver quién era la persona que le observaba.

— ¿Nao? — Preguntó Shizuru extrañada, — O cómo te llames. — Continuó avanzando, pero algo parecía diferente en la comúnmente vivas Nao, quien no le contestaba en lo más mínimo. Cuando Shizuru estuvo a unos pasos Nao simplemente se dio la vuelta, Shizuru la siguió instintivamente.

— ¡Nao, espera! — Shizuru seguía a pasos rápidos a la figura, que parecía flotar en la acera de lo veloz que caminaba, antes de darse cuenta Shizuru estaba trotando, tratando de darle alcance, Nao giró en una esquina y Shizuru le siguió, pero inmediatamente después se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Shizuru? — Frente a ella, se encontraba Natsuki, enfundada en ropas de invierno, al parecer acababa de cerrar la librería.

— Cómo — Dijo Shizuru pensando, en cómo es que había regresado a este lugar sin darse cuenta. — Por qué. — Por qué las decisiones que tomaba últimamente la conducían a este lugar, con esta persona.

—¿Estas bien? — Le preguntó Natsuki al notarla desorientada, se acercó a ella, dándose cuenta que no estaba vestida adecuadamente para la fría noche se quitó su chamarra y la colocó sobre los hombros de Shizuru.

— Natsuki, creerás que estoy loca, pero — Shizuru pasó saliva por su reseca garganta, mientras dejaba que la abrigara —Escuché un grito y después la vi. —Shizuru pudo sentir cómo las manos de Natsuki, que le estaban acomodando el abrigo en los hombros, se detenían un momento para después continuar con su labor

— No creo que estés loca. — Le dijo Natsuki volteándose para quedar frente a ella. — Yo también la escuché y la he escuchado desde mucho tiempo ya.

Shizuru se quedó pasmada ¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando? Todo era tan extraño y sobrenatural.

— Dime quién es … — Natsuki como adivinando que le iba a preguntar, giro la cara interrumpiéndola.

— Debes regresar a tu casa, la noche es muy fría, y te puedes enfermar. —Con eso dicho, terminó la conversación y comenzó a caminar.

—¡Espera! — Shizuru trato de alcanzar a Natsuki con su mano, pero ya estaba fuera de su alcance.

— ¡Ve a casa! Shizuru. — Le grito Natsuki, aun andando y de espaldas a ella.

Y así sin más Shizuru se quedó en la calle, sola.

Después de pasar varios minutos en la calle, tratando de componerse, Shizuru no tuvo más opción que regresar a su departamento, estando adentro, cerró con llave y aseguro las ventanas, reviso su casa de arriba abajo, cuando no encontró nada, se dirigió a su cuarto para ver si podía descansar un poco, aunque lo dudaba mucho porque su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas en círculo; cuando estuvo abrigada dentro de sus sábanas Shizuru se dio cuenta que aún cargaba puesta la chamarra que Natsuki le diera y en un movimiento automático la tomó en sus manos y la acerco a su cara empapándose con el suave aroma que tenía, quien sabe, tal vez le ayudara a dormir.

El día siguiente llegó muy temprano para Shizuru, que se encontraba desvelada producto de una mala noche, plagadas de sueños lúgubres y raros, se levantó de su cama y se alisto para el trabajo, cuando iba a salir, decidió tomar la chamarra de Natsuki y abrigarse con ella.

El día estuvo bastante movido, lo cual Shizuru agradeció a los cielos, ya que eso le permitió despejarse, aunque fuera un momento de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

¿Se estaba volviendo loca? Shizuru sacudió la cabeza y decidió dejar de preocuparse y mejor actuar, tomó su teléfono celular y marcó un número conocido.

— Hola Shizuru san —

— Mai san, buenas tardes disculpa la llamada, pero necesito platicar contigo—

Mai en la otra línea podía sentir la tensión del tono de Shizuru.

— ¿Está todo bien Shizuru? ¿Has tenido algún problema con el local? —

Shizuru se talló la frente pensando que no importaba si la tomaba como loca, pero ella debía de saber, tenía que saber quién era Nao y qué estaba pasando.

— No, no es nada de eso, veras es algo … personal, pero urgente ¿Podemos vernos para comer? —

— Claro, de hecho, yo estoy libre en este momento. —

— Perfecto, te parece vernos en el restaurante de la otra vez. Voy saliendo. —

— Claro Shizuru te veo ahí en unos minutos. —

Shizuru llegó rápidamente al restaurante, después de informarle a Akane que no estaría disponible, cuando ella llego pidió una mesa para dos y no paso mucho tiempo para que Mai también llegara.

— Shizuru. — Le llamó al momento de encontrarla en el restaurante, en su rostro se reflejaba una clara incógnita y algo de preocupación.

Después de sentarse y ser atendidas por el mesero Shizuru tomó el asunto en sus manos.

— Mai, debo de admitir que han estado pasando cosas extrañas y no sé cómo vayas a tomar esto que te voy a contar. Aunque tal vez deba de comenzar con una pregunta ¿Conoces a Nao san? —

Mai palideció notablemente al momento de escuchar la pregunta.

— ¿Qué si la conozco? Shizuru es acaso una broma, porque si es así es de muy mal gusto. —

— Mai yo he estado hablando con ella…—

— ¡Que has estado hablando con ella ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Shizuru? Esto no es divertido. —

— Te digo que estos días he hablado con ella en la librería, pero hay algo extraño ocurriendo y Natsuki. —

— Detente — Mai la detuvo con un tono tan serio que Shizuru pensó que la había enojado. —No metas a Natsuki en esto, sabes pensé que después de todo lo que había pasado sería buena idea que ella finalmente te conociera, Natsuki es una buena persona y no merece que utilicen su pasado para tratar de hacerle daño. —

—¿De qué estás hablando Mai? —

— Estoy diciendo que esto no es divertido, no es divertido jugar con los muertos. —

Mai se levantaba de su asiento, pero Shizuru no la dejó escapar.

— ¿Qué significa eso? Mai, por favor necesito que alguien me diga quién es Nao y por qué ella dice que es amiga de Natsuki y al parecer no lo es ¡Y porque rayos estaba anoche en el callejón y cuando la quise alcanzar me llevo hasta la librería y después…! Mai, después ella simplemente desapareció y ahí estaba Natsuki y yo, yo no estoy entendiendo nada. —

Mai escuchó de pie todo lo que Shizuru había dicho, observándola fijamente a los ojos, quizás encontró algo que le hizo regresar a su asiento.

— Shizuru discúlpame, pero es muy difícil que crea lo que me dices… Nao, ella está muerta desde hace un año. —


	4. Chapter 4

Todo parecía como un recuerdo, uno que has tenido desde mucho tiempo, era como si las imágenes cantaran una canción que sólo ella podía entender y escuchar, era como estar en una película, una de horror.

Shizuru se podía ver entre árboles en una noche que, aunque propiamente no lo sentía sabía que era fría, demasiado fría para ser natural, de entre los enormes árboles se divisaban las montañas y asomada en un surco, estaba la luna, todo estaba tranquilo, mas de repente dentro de la oscuridad pudo escuchar un aullido feroz e intimidante, entonces… Frente a ella un gigante lobo plateado con ojos rojos, ojos que prometían una muerte segura.

Shizuru se levantó de su cama faltándole aire y bañada en sudor, aferrándose a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello, mirando a todos los rincones de su habitación oscura sin poder reconocerla; hubieron de pasar unos minutos para que la mente de Shizuru entendiera que estaba segura en su cuarto y no en algún tenebroso bosque, después de recuperar un poco de aire Shizuru hubo de levantarse de su cama en busca de algo de agua, estaba sudando y tenía resecos los labios, cuando entró a la cocina pudo ver la luz de su refrigerador iluminando el piso por donde caminaba descalza; Shizuru se detuvo en seco y asiéndose a la pared anduvo sigilosamente al llegar el refrigerador pudo ver que la puerta de este, estaba abierta solo un poco, pensando que quizás ella la había dejado abierta se acercó para poder tomar su bebida.

— ¡Vaya, bonito lugar! —

Shizuru brincó como un gato miedoso llevándose una mano al pecho y girando hacia donde escuchó la voz, sus ojos no podían creer, pero frente a ella estaba la pelirroja que tantas preguntas había traído a su vida.

— Creo que estoy alucinando — Dijo Shizuru llevándose una mano a la frente para comprobar si no tenía fiebre. Nao se le quedó viendo divertida

— ¿Qué pasa? ¿No te da gusto verme? — Preguntó Nao acercándose un poco, en la oscuridad Shizuru no la podía ver completamente.

Tengo que estar soñando — Trato de convencerse nada tenía sentido en su vida de unos días para acá. Nao la miró como adivinándole el pensamiento.

— Supongo que esto realmente es muy raro para ti, créeme también lo fue para mí, a pesar de que yo recordaba todo — Nao se bajó de un brinco de la tabla de la cocina done estaba sentada, Shizuru dio un paso hacia atrás — Tranquila no quiero hacerte daño, ya no. — Nao tuvo la decencia de dejar de avanzar hacia ella y desviar la mirada como recordando algo, después se apoyó de la misma tabla de la cocina con sus brazos, y fijando su vista a la luna resplandeciente continuó.

— Sé que no será fácil, pero sé que lo lograrás, pero por ahora debo de despedirme — Sus blancos dientes resplandecieron en la oscuridad — Y recuerda visitar la librería, debes visitar la librería. —

Shizuru comenzó a notar como su alrededor adquiría un aspecto acuoso, el piso de su cocina se volvía turbio como ondas en el agua y los alrededores se comenzaban a derretir, esto de verdad no podía estar sucediendo, una campana fuerte comenzó a sonar en la noche y Shizuru tuvo que cubrirse los oídos por el estruendo.

 _Tiiick Tiiiick_ — Shizuru de repente se despertó con la alarma de su celular el cual indicaba que eran las 7:30 de la mañana, aunque parecía como que no hubiese dormido nada, se sentó en su cama llevándose su mano a la cabeza que le latía fuertemente y dobló una rodilla mientras se sostenía con el brazo contrario para mantener balance. Shizuru apenas recordaba su sueño de anoche, pero sabía que había sido extraño, luego le llegó un recuerdo, algo del sueño cuando estaba en el bosque con el lobo gigante era una escena muy parecida que había leído en el primer libro que Nao le había dado en esa librería ahora lo conectaba, seguramente había quedado en su memoria colándose en sus sueños, pero nada explicaba que hubiera soñado con ella. Shizuru sentía como su dolor de cabeza aumentaba cada que trataba de encontrarle una explicación así que decidió levantarse y alistarse para su trabajo.

— Bueno días — Saludaba un joven hombre detrás del mostrador donde se tomaban las ordenes de comida — Bienvenida señorita, tome asiento por favor ¿Gusta ver la carta? — Decía el joven sonriente mientras mostraba en una mano una espátula y en la otra la carta.

— Ara sólo me gustaría ordenar un ramen — Shizuru contestaba fatigada.

— ¡Un ramen a la orden! — Gritaba el joven y Shizuru utilizó toda su resistencia para no llevarse sus manos a los oídos. — Vaya seguro que se ve cansada, no se preocupe nuestro ramen lo cura todo, bueno casi. — Le sonreía el muchacho que, si bien trataba de ser amable, había simplemente algo en él que no le agradaba a Shizuru.

— Sabe estoy sorprendido. — Le dijo mientras tomaba una posición de perfil y acercándose a donde estaba ella. — Me sorprende verla aquí. — Shizuru que hasta ese momento hacia todo para ignorarlo levanto la vista. — Es decir, no llega gente nueva a este lugar en específico. — Shizuru lo miró aún más extrañada y aunque no tenía ganas de entablar conversación el comentario le pareció ridículo.

— Es Tokio, estoy segura que mucha gente _nueva_ viene continuamente. — El joven sonrió de esa manera que ya empezaba a colmarle la paciencia. — No a este lugar, no a este lugar. —

El joven se retiró para regresar con su orden humeante y dejarla frente a ella y después se fue sin volver a hablar.

Shizuru caminaba por la calle pensando en todas las cosas que le sucedían últimamente y como todo le parecía algún tipo de conspiración, y si bien sus corazonadas habían probado ser correctas en el pasado, ahora no sentía que podía confiar en sí misma, pensó que hacía mucho, mucho tiempo que no se sentía tan abrumada y desvalida, justo desde que, Shizuru se detuvo pensando cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido así ¿En algún momento de su infancia? ¿En la universidad? Espera por qué no recordaba.

— ¡Cielos Disculpa, no vi por donde iba! — Shizuru dejo sus cavilaciones en el momento que chocaba con ella una mujer.

— Natsuki —

— Shizuru — Ambas mujeres se quedaron observándose la una a la otra.

— Vaya parece que el destino quiere juntarnos, muy buenos días Natsuki. — Sonrió Shizuru y Natsuki respondió con un leve sonrojo.

— Buenos días Shizuru, disculpa que te haya chocado. —

— Para nada es una molestia que una joven bella te detenga por la mañana, aunque sea por accidente. —

Natsuki a pesar de estar levemente avergonzada logró esbozar una sonrisa, Shizuru era una persona bien parecida y sus halagos le daban un empujón a su autoestima. Shizuru por su parte no pudo evitar recordar su sueño de la noche anterior y aunque y de manera obvia no se lo contaría a la chica frente a ella, algo había quedado plasmado en su memoria. ¨Ve a la librería¨

— Dime Natsuki, estarás el día de hoy trabajando en tu librería. — Natsuki sonrió más.

— Yo no le llamaría un trabajo, pero sí estaba planeando pasar por allí. —

— En ese caso ¿Puedo pasar a visitarte? Me gustaría comprar un libro y platicar contigo. — Le dijo aplicando un poco de su tono coqueto.

— Eh, por supuesto, allí estaré después de la hora de la comida. —

— Es una cita entonces — Shizuru se dio la vuelta al momento de decirle eso, negándole la oportunidad a Natsuki de debatirle.

Natsuki se quedó pensando mientras veía irse a Shizuru, que sin duda alguna era una mujer muy hermosa y a la vez muy extraña, se rio para sí, inexplicablemente emocionada por la próxima visita a su librería, en realidad quería platicar con ella, estar con ella, aunque hasta el momento hubieran sido encuentros casuales y cortos, siempre le hacía olvidarse de todo lo malo que había pasado. Natsuki dejó de sonreír, en su mente apareció cierta pelirroja, suspiró, al parecer el destino no quería que rehiciera su vida, ya que siempre la imagen de Nao la atormentaba noche y día o hasta en sus sueños, a la vez se sentía culpable por pensar en otra mujer.

Con sus pensamientos tumultuosos Natsuki se dirigió a su departamento que estaba en la parte de arriba de la librería, prendió su computadora y comenzó a trabajar, Natsuki llenaba su tiempo con traducciones completas de libros de varios idiomas era una persona solicitada y su rapidez le permitía tener una agenda holgada, el libro en el que estaba trabajando era de una chica rebelde, su madre la única persona en quien confiaba se hallaba en el hospital en coma desde hacía mucho tiempo ya, era un libro interesante, así que las horas se le irían rápidamente, no podía esperar a ver a Shizuru de nuevo.


	5. Chapter 5

HOLA HOLA, SALUDOS A TODOS LOS QUE LES HA LLAMADO LA ATENCIÓN ESTA HISTORIA, LES AGRADEZCO SUS COMENTARIOS.

SALUDOS Y ESPERO LES GUSTE ESTA ENTREGA.

Las manos de Natsuki trabajaban rápidamente sobre el teclado de su computadora, el traducir libros le permitía aislarse del mundo exterior y ubicarse en diferentes lugares de diferentes épocas; Natsuki era una persona empática por naturaleza y cada libro que había leído en su librería, le producía un dejo de afinidad con cada uno de los personajes.

Se levantó para desperezarse un poco, se estiró de los brazos y movió su cadera, después se dirigió al refrigerador en busca de algo de beber, tomó un poco de jugo y miró al reloj de pared.

— Las doce, tengo tiempo de prepararme algo de comer — Natsuki entonces tomó, unos huevos de la alacena y se dispuso a preparar su comida, una vez que terminó guardo todo dentro del refrigerador, Natsuki se detuvo; en su refrigerador tenía varios imanes desperdigados en la puerta, la mayoría sosteniendo notas importantes y otras sosteniendo fotos, se detuvo un momento y alzó su mano hasta alcanzar una en especial; en la cima de una colina con un asombroso amanecer se encontraba Nao sonriendo a la cámara, Natsuki recordaba muy bien ese día o al menos eso pensaba; se sentó en el sillón de su sala y pasó sus dedos delicadamente sobre la foto; un atardecer adornaba el fondo en tonos naranja y rosas, el viento que había ese día provocó que Nao, se llevara una mano a su roja melena para descubrir su rostro y en este una maravillosa sonrisa de la que pocas personas que la conocían eran testigos, Natsuki podía presumir de ser de esas pocas personas que la conocían a fondo, Natsuki soltó una risa amarga, recordaba cómo la había conocido, como los primeros instantes se aborrecieron, Nao actuaba como si se conocieran de antes al momento de toparse, y le había tratado como el peor de los seres humanos; conforme las cosas cambiaron entre ellas Natsuki le preguntó el porqué de su actitud ese día, a lo cual la siempre misteriosa Nao solo le respondía que le había confundido con otra persona, después simplemente le rodeaba el cuello con sus manos y esa sonrisa perenne cuando estaban juntas, y acallaba con un beso cualquier otra duda que se estuviera maquinando en la cabeza de Natsuki.

La extrañaba de sobremanera, decidió Natsuki en ese momento después de depositar un beso en los labios de Nao sobre la foto, todo lo bueno y lo malo lo extrañaba, Nao a veces simplemente era demasiado misteriosa, como si supiera que algo terminaría por apartarlas, a veces Natsuki la sorprendía observándola fijamente con un poco de tristeza en sus pupilas, después sólo sonreía y lo negaba todo; esto le hacía sentirse desesperada.

— No debí dejarte ir esa noche —

Ahora recordaba muy bien cómo había empezado todo, las noches largas y los días aún más. inexplicablemente Nao comenzó a distanciarse, y no sólo de ella también de sus amigos, tenía secretos, llamadas extrañas a deshoras de la noche, cuchicheo con Mai, del cual las dos negaban; un día simplemente le dijo que ya no la amaba, se lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz quebrada, Natsuki sintió el mundo detenerse, sus oídos bloquearse con un chillido, un eco resonante "Ya no te amo más", ese día Natsuki le pidió explicaciones y se plantó más fuerte que frente a cualquier reto, tomó los brazos de la entonces su pareja y le exigió el hablar; Natsuki sabía que la amaba lo podía ver en sus ojos lo podía sentir ¿Por qué entonces Nao inventaría algo así? ¿Algo tan horrible?

— ¡Mientes! ¡Díme la verdad! ¿Por qué me quieres dejar, Nao? —

— No entiendes Natsuki ¡Nunca lo entenderías! — Natsuki se acercó con cautela a su novia.

— Nao, díme qué pasa por dios, lo que sea podemos solucionarlo. —

— ¡Ya no te amo más! ¡No entiendes, es demasiado para ti entender eso! —

Natsuki se sintió contrariada, inclusive sorprendida por lo áspero de las palabras de Nao.

— Pero… —

— No — Le detuvo Nao alzando su mano — No quería tener que decírtelo, pero estoy con alguien más, no lo planee así ¡Yo no quería nada de esto! — Gritó desesperada — Pero paso ¿Sabes? Ya no puedo estar contigo más, tú no puedes estar más conmigo, creeme es lo mejor. — Tomó su bolso para salir del departamento, con la fiel convicción de no regresar.

— Nao, pero yo — Natsuki no podía contener el remolino de emociones que tenía en ese instante

— Yo te amo. — No podía entenderlo por qué le estaba haciendo esto.

— No Natsuki, yo sé la verdad. — Y con esa frase tan esclarecedora como confusa, salió de la habitación con una sonrisa afligida. — Adiós — Y con eso desapareció de la vista, Natsuki nunca se perdonó el no ir tras de ella, el no intentarlo más, el no obligarla a quedarse. Esa noche, a unas cuadras de su lugar, le habían arrebatado la vida a Nao, presuntamente su amante, del que nadie sabía nada, Natsuki se encontró durante mucho tiempo como la principal sospechosa y tuvo que vivir el mayor de los tormentos al perder a su ser amado y ser sospechosa de haberla asesinado.

Pero eso era cosa del pasado, y ahora Natsuki trataba de recomponerse, de reponerse y volver a confiar, sólo que era tan difícil el sólo pensarlo le hacía sentir culpable ¿Era demasiado pronto para dejar el duelo por quien creyó el amor de su vida?

Natsuki sabía que no tenía todas la respuestas, es más no tenía ni la tercer parte de las respuestas, así que con el pasar del tiempo dejó de preguntarse y cuestionarse, aunque eso no significaba que doliera menos; dejó la fotografía en la mesa de la sala y caminó unos pasos a su ventana, abrió un poco las persianas para ver la luz del día y las blancas nubes, pero no fue lo que estaba en el cielo lo que llamó su atención; no, lo que le hizo fijar la vista en la acera frente a su librería fue una castaña de ojos carmín que parecía debatirse entre cruzar o no cruzar, tal vez debería bajar, saludarla y así ayudarle a decidir.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — -

Natsuki se encontraba extrañamente emocionada, bajaba los escalones rápidamente con llaves en mano, abrió la puerta dejando entrar los rayos que todavía alumbraban y del otro lado de la calle todavía se encontraba Shizuru, quien como sintiendo la mirada posada en ella la volteó a ver, una cálida sonrisa se le dibujó y alzó una mano saludando, Natsuki hizo lo mismo y fue entonces que Shizuru se animó a cruzar.

— Hola Natsuki. —

— Shizuru. — Contestó de manera alegre y casual, después de unos segundos sin hablar se aclaró la garganta sin saber exactamente qué decir, Shizuru como adivinando el pensamiento se rió.

— Disculpa Natsuki — Dijo entre risas — Es sólo que … —

— Soy muy graciosa supongo. — Le contestó infectada por la castaña, aunque un poco sonrojada. — Querías ver unos libros, te parece si entramos. — Le indicó señalando la puerta.

— Ara Natsuki leyó mi mente ¿Debo estar preocupada, acaso es clarividente? —

— Ha ja ja, Quisiera. —

Shizuru entró cautelosamente a la librería, y detrás de ella Natsuki, Shizuru se sintió de repente consumida por una fragancia que se le asemejaba a un dulce jardín de flores, se giró pero calculó mal el espacio que tenía disponible ya que quedó frente a los verdes ojos de Natsuki, una voz en su cabeza le repetía el nombre como un cántico y parecía que todo se hacía más pequeño o ¿es que la gravedad le estaba jugando una broma? o quizás ella se estaba acercando a la misteriosa mujer dueña de este lugar.

Natsuki miró los labios de Shizuru y acercándose poco a poco como enajenada, cerró los ojos y juntó sus labios con la mujer que le tenía intrigada, desde el primer día de conocerla.

Besarla, era como besar una cálida tarde de verano, sentía cosquillas en las plantas de los pies y los labios de Shizuru eran como de la fruta más suave y jugosa que hubiera probado, levantó su mano y tomó la melena castaña acercándose aún más, tardó más de unos segundos en darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y sobre todo, tardó en darse cuenta de que la mujer que besaba con pasión no estaba respondiendo.

Cuando por fin Natsuki se apartó de su suave experiencia, pudo ver el rostro sonrojado y esencialmente confundido, ojos rubíes mirándola fija e intensamente.

— Shizuru — Pronunció aún acariciando su nombre — No podría disculparme por lo que acabo de hacer — dijo teniendo que tomar un hondo respiro. Shizuru por su parte no sabía a ciencia cierta que acababa de ocurrir, en un momento estaba pensando en visitar a Natsuki y en el otro la estaba besando.

— Natsuki — Dijo con quizás un poco de remordimiento en la voz,

pensó en qué decirle, pero su mente se mantenía en blanco, los ojos verdes que le observaban tiernamente, parecían buscar una respuesta ya fuera buena o mala. Pero no podía, no podía decir nada. Shizuru tomó distancia y después le dió la espalda para salir rápidamente del lugar.

Natsuki sólo pudo observar cómo se retiraba velozmente, como cruzaba la calle y se perdía en la gente sin voltear a ver, una sola vez ; sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos , con su mano apoyada en el marco de la puerta la dejo ir, cerró sus ojos y sintió derramar una lágrima; como un susurro de otro lugar, como el recuerdo de otro tiempo Natsuki recordó, Su cabeza se llenó de tantas imágenes que tuvo que agacharse por el intenso dolor que le estaba produciendo; pero las imágenes no se detenían era como si hubiera olvidado toda una vida.

— Shizuru — Pronunció algo recuperada — ¡Shizuru! —


	6. Chapter 6

QUE TAL! SI , ASI ES , SIGO CON VIDA MI LEMA ES... NUNCA PERO NUNCA DEJES UNA HISTORIA QUE EMPIEZAS.

Se me olvidaba comentarle, pero si nos has visto el anime probablemente no entiendas esta parte. :D

Shizuru no entendía qué había pasado, sólo entendía que tenía que alejarse a toda prisa de ese lugar, tenía que alejarse de todo y todos, tenía que pensar o mejor no; no quería pensar nada, quería que esto acabara. Sus pasos fueron deteniéndose poco a poco hasta que su mente se había vaciado momentáneamente, hasta que sentía que podía respirar nuevamente Shizuru se detuvo y observó a su alrededor, no sabía dónde había llegado pero definitivamente conocía el lugar este mirador y esa playa y escolleras, en algún momento había estado aquí; este lugar sabía, era importante.

— Fujino. —

Escuchó su apellido en un susurro. fijo su vista en la parte de la playa las olas se galopaban con fuerza en las rocas, el aire corría fuerte.

— Fujino. —

Esa vez escuchó el llamado más fuerte y detrás ella. Cuando se viró encontró a una pelirroja que la miraba de manera intensa.

— ¿Nao? — Shizuru tomó unos pasos hacia atrás topándose con el metal de la baranda, acorralada. Cómo era posible que le hubiera seguido hasta allí, cómo había de encontrarse a esta persona en los momentos más imposibles.

— Ya es hora, hemos esperado suficiente tiempo. — Le dijo, hablándole de un misterio que al parecer ella debía conocer, hablándole de algo oscuro.

— Qué se supone que signifique eso. — Le contestó más asustada de lo que se atrevería a confesar.

— Todos quisiéramos tener la oportunidad de simplemente borrar nuestros errores y comenzar de nuevo. — Le dijo esbozando una sonrisa que al mismo tiempo denotaba tristeza. — Pero eso no es posible. — Se le acercó unos pasos con rostro indescifrable — Al menos no sería real —

 _Lo que pasa aquí no es cierto, esto es un sueño una pesadilla tal como la otra vez_.

Shizuru cerró sus ojos para calmar sus pensamientos, llena de miedo a lo incierto de las palabras de Nao, insegura de qué era lo que quería de ella insegura de regresar a como era antes.

Cuando Shizuru abrió sus ojos, confundida de su último pensamiento, ya no se encontraba en algún mirador de la playa, no ahora se encontraba en lo oscuro y húmedo de una cueva. Definitivamente estaba perdiendo la cordura o esta pesadilla se sentía demasiado real.

Frente a ella se encontraba un tótem gigantesco, una figura deforme y abstracta en monocromático, como si todo el color y la luz hubieran sido desterrados de este lugar, el tótem le habló con voz penetrante y autoritaria.

— ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas? — Le pregunto y el eco hizo resonar las paredes de la cueva, como si estuvieran temblando, algunas peñascos cayendo desde lo alto.

Shizuru tenía miedo de hablar, de respirar siquiera, ¿Era acaso esto posible?

— ¿Qué es lo que tú deseas? — Le pregunto nuevamente, más fuerte y con irritabilidad en la voz, haciendo sacudir el interior de la cueva, haciendo preguntarse a Shizuru si su vida terminaría enterrada en las rocas sin nadie que pudiera rescatarla, sin nadie que supiera donde yacía su cuerpo. Sin una conclusión.

— Una conclusión. — Lo dijo más para ella que para ese ser, deforme e incomprensible.

Shizuru hubo de agacharse, su estómago de repente no se sentía bien, hubo de bajar una rodilla al suelo áspero de la cueva. Subió su mirada y el tótem estaba más cerca de ella. casi respirandole a la cara.

— ¿Deseas que termine entonces? — Le pregunto el ente de esos ojos negros, cuencas vacías al infinito.

— ¿ Deseas dejar de luchar y que tu dolor se termine? — Le dijo con sorna en la voz.

— Sólo tienes que pedirlo — Shizuru no entendía nada y no quería entender, sólo quería que esta pesadilla acabara, regresar a su Kioto con sus padres, quería saber qué era verdad y qué no.

— ¡Dilo! — Le exigió con un rugido .

Shizuru estaba a punto de hablar, de decirle que no entendía qué era lo que pasaba, pero que no lo quería entender, solo quería regresar a lo seguro de su hogar y olvidar este momento, quería olvidarse de todo, de este sin sentido. De la gente que había matado en el primer distrito y de lo que había hecho con tal de _tenerla_ , sobre todo lo que había hecho por tenerla a ella, a Natsuki.

Shizuru abrió los ojos imposiblemente grandes. Miró al tótem reconociendolo, las imágenes fluían en su cabeza como un todo.

Momentos de luz y sombra llenaron su cabeza revolviéndose como un dibujo mal hecho, la noche que había estado despierta por curarla , cuando había acabado con yukino, la terrible sed de venganza contra el primer distrito, tan grande que le consumía los adentros como un terrible fuego, fuera de control. Ella estaba fuera de control, no podía olvidar esa cara de rechazo de … Natsuki, su Natsuki, había pasado lo que tanto tiempo había temido, la había descubierto y le aborrecía por eso, por quererla de esa forma, por amarla como una mujer, pero sobre todo por amarla de forma retorcida y viciada, lleno de pretensiones y egoísmos, cómo podría amarla ella, su Natsuki, cuando ella misma no se podía ver al espejo por las mañanas. Pero esa araña, Nao había roto cualquier esperanza de sobriedad, el momento que atrevió a dañar a lo más precioso que había conocido, a los más sincero y verdadero.

— ¡Nao! — Gritó horrorizada, ella había escapado entre las sombras de su destino final, de los tentáculos de su kihoyime. cómo había sido posible. Cómo había podido revertir las cosas.

Shizuru no sabía qué había pasado, sólo que ahora las cosas eran claras y a la vez no. Recordaba esa noche en el desfiladero yendo a buscar a Natsuki y después de todas las peleas, ellas se había unido contra este carnaval, ellas habían luchado y habían acabado con el príncipe.

— Pero no lo hicimos — Razonaba Shizuru, atando cabo por cabo — Alguna de nosotras en la batalla pidió su deseo, antes de acabar. — Shizuru se levantó del suelo, totalmente erguida su cabeza dolía como los mil demonios, pero ahora como nunca sabía quién era y que había hecho, pero sobre todo sabía la segunda oportunidad que a quien amaba le había regalado.

— ¡Nao, muéstrate maldita seas! —

— Ella ya no puede hacer más — Shizuru volteó a la fuente de esa voz.

— ¿Mai? ¡Mai! — Gritó desesperada — Qué es lo que pasó, el carnaval no ha terminado— Inquirió a la recién llegada, que se abría paso entre la penumbra.

— Este es nuestro castigo — Le dijo con falso humor en su voz — Es nuestro castigo por desafiarlo. — Mai subió la vista al tótem gigantesco que escogió ese momento para rugir y volver a cuestionarla.

— ¿Dime Shizuru, es eso lo que deseas? regresar el tiempo ¿Que todo vuelva a comenzar? ¿A ella ? ¿Que esta vez sea tuya de verdad? —

Shizuru se quedó viendo al ente con profundo rencor.

— Kihoyime — sentenció, pero cuando su child no acudió a su llamado el tótem rió de buena gana.

— Tonta, si así es como lo quieres, así será — Shizuru no tuvo más tiempo para pensar y tratar de razonar la situación ya que el príncipe se erguía flotando en el aire, como alistando un ataque, por lo que Shizuru tuvo que retroceder unos pasos sin kihoyime y sin su naginata dudaba poder hacerle frente.

— Shizuru, debemos escapar — Le decía al momento que le extendía una mano, Shizuru la miró recelosa y no la tomó.

— No, hasta que me expliques que está sucediendo — Le dijo con rabia en los ojos, dejando de lado su bien conocida paciencia.

Mai se recogió su mano avergonzada. — No he sido yo, si eso es lo que crees — Le contestó con el mismo tono frío — Mi maldición ha sido recordar toda esta locura, mientras todas ustedes olvidaban. — Mai ladeo la cara recordando la confusión y la impotencia de tener que esperar a que las demás aparecieran, y cuando lo hicieron ninguna recordaba nada, no la reconocían. Ella misma no entendía qué era lo que había acontecido pero sabía desde el principio que alguna de las himes resucitadas había caído en la tentación que el píncipe de obsidiana les ofreció.

— Alguien hizo el pacto con el príncipe. — Le dijo Mai mientras le extendía la mano nuevamente.

— Nao — Esta vez Shizuru sí tomó la mano.

GRACIAS POR SUS AMABLES COMENTARIOS.

shinat23 .- aquí está la conti

Luzy.- gracias por tu comentario, espero sigas por ahi :)

Ririshiro.- No te quiero matar , lo juro ´3´

Guest.- Eres muy curiosa

4.- espero te guste esta entrega

Yumichan.- ya se va develando un poco

andre-chan .- gracias


End file.
